


five messes eliot had to clean up (and one he didn’t) [Podfic]

by knight_tracer, podfic_lover, thriceandonce (sylvaine), Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh), xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Leverage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Eliot couldn’t even be mad about the fact that he was covered in peanut butter after that.[A multi-voice podfic of lovebeyondmeasure's story followed by freetalk, recorded during Europodfriends 2019]
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	five messes eliot had to clean up (and one he didn’t) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five messes eliot had to clean up (and one he didn’t)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078659) by [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
Podfic editing by podfic_lover  
  
**Featuring:**  
knight_tracer as Parker  
momo as Eliot  
podfic_lover as The Narrator  
sylvaine as The Receptionist  
Vaysh as Hardison  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1595.mediafire.com/vovqzc3n15sg/aarm4bip4yrs3sd/%5BLeverage%5D+five+messes+eliot+had+to+clean+up+%28and+one+he+didn%E2%80%99t%29.mp3) (18.8 MB | 0:19:38)  
  
[m4b](http://download1582.mediafire.com/dapf4i251hag/v068ujqsbyublzj/%5BLeverage%5D+five+messes+eliot+had+to+clean+up+%28and+one+he+didn%E2%80%99t%29.m4b) (19.3 MB | 0:19:38)


End file.
